Extraterrestrial
by FanFicLove101
Summary: MM/HG, rated M for safety in later chapters! A diary based story from Minerva and her growing affections. R&R, pretty please? UPDATE: This seems to have taken a much more sinister turn than I thought, rather angsty and darker toward the end
1. Meet

_I don't own any of these characters._

So_ I have evidently been being inspired by a lot of song lately! This one stemmed from ET by Katy Perry_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extraterrestrial.<span>**

**Chapter One**_  
><em>

_I have no other means of expressing or indulging my emotions, it is therefore I begin this note book as a way for release. I daren't talk to anyone about how I feel, yet if I keep locked away the things I envisage and feel I shall burst in an outbreak fit to embarrass all. I feel as if my logical mind has been torn from me without will or warning, and someone in particular is the cause, taking over without realising._

_Hermione Granger is soon becoming my Head Girl for Gryffindor. She is smart and polite; always first to offer a willing and helping hand. She has returned this school year much the same as the last, only so much more grown up, more womanly. Her gazing eyes have changed to a look of maturity; the way she holds herself has gained from girl to young lady. And this evening I found myself speechless as she greeted me warmly with a dazzling white smile. My heart did and is still punching against my rib cage, even writing this I can hear it thundering through me._

_All evening I have tried my upmost best to focus my mind on my new students, the grand feast, even on Albus. But all thoughts came back to her; Hermione Granger. I didn't want to think about her, I hate that I felt the need to keep looking at the woman and I loathe the feeling of disappointment that she didn't once come to meet my gaze. And yet my mind still wonders about her, where she is, what she is doing. How is it that such an innocent little girl turned into a breath taking woman capable of rousing such feelings within me?_

_It's as if, something has changed within her. Something internal, like DNA. She is different from before, and from everyone else._

_I must remind myself; It is only Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is just a taster, a starter of sorts, to carry on...? I don't know...  
><em>


	2. Going Mad?

_I don't own any of these characters!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_This has shortly become unbearable. I have picked at my food for days, my appetite very small and unfulfilling. It is those damned thoughts of Hermione Granger sending me to the peak of insanity. She merely walks into a room and I can sense her presence; I now evidently have a pre-installed radar just for her._

_I have looked at women before, admiring their shapes and styles mostly, but once I have turned away nothing more crosses my mind. I don't think about them for days on end, I certainly do not lose my train of thought when I see them, and Minerva Mae McGonagall is not one to become tongue tied. It angers me so that I have let myself be taken over by this. Whilst my mind tells me to be afraid of her, of whom the consequence could be so severe it would ruin everything I have built myself to be, my body argues fervently that no one understands her or her power but myself, and unfortunately, it will win the battle every time._

_Transfiguration lesson with my Seventh year Gryffindor's has become nothing short of embarrassing and tedious. I found myself flustered and nervous for the start of the hour, intently watching the door for her to walk in. My heart hammered as she did so, and I had to cough to distract anyone whom happened to be looking my way. She does insist on sitting with Weasley every lesson, even though I try to encourage them not to with a seating plan: I feel he will only hold Hermione down, especially the way they cautiously catch each others' gaze sometimes. I may be old, but I am certainly not stupid._

_I quickly became annoyed and agitated by the company of her two closest friends and the thought of that irked my mood even more. I become snappy at every answer but hers and decide to let the class off early due to the shortness of my temper. Never, have I ever, let a class go early. Ever. All of the students left, but I knew she was still sitting in her chair as I sat behind my desk; I could feel her magical energy. She stayed to ask if I was alright and if there was anything she could do._

_And there it was; the illicit thought. There were plenty of things I could have imagined her doing._

_My heart jumped into my throat as she swept around and walked down the centre of the classroom with a wave. I watched her go, hypnotised by her walk and nothing or no one could have stopped my eyes from being where they were. The air cleared and my sweat broke when she left the room._

_I think I might be going mad..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: ?  
><em>


	3. Realising

_Thank JK Rowling for these characters :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Damn, damn, double damn! I am at my complete wits end, to hell with my mind and all of its contents._

_But yet, such feelings... such wondrous and enveloping feelings course through me. I know what it is for my spine to tingle, to be magnetised at the thought of another touching my body. Such intoxicating and hypnotising images flashing through my brain in front of my eyes that make my heart tighten._

_Oh! Dammit to Merlin! I want rid of this, I want my mind back to its full, composed self. I want to be able to look at my students without thinking about Hermione Granger. No, that's not it._

_ I want to be able to look at Hermione Granger._

_But her eyes, they are just so... foreign. I look into them and there's something there, something so different and alien. It's as if my own are being awakened from an ever aging slumber, being brought into the light and shown what it truly is to be..._

_I've had to scold myself; such thoughts, such feelings should not be inhabited on my brain. These things should not torment me in the deepest hours of the night whilst I lay alone in bed. I've taken to clasping a book and glass of wine to rid my mind from clasping such other objects of desire. I still am not eating, and I'm still not sleeping; how I'm surviving, I do not know._

_And that's what makes these irrational thoughts so divine, it's as if I am alive with the help of her. She overrides everything; my hunger, my thirst, my tiredness, my life._

_I feel captured, like a live animal in a tiny cage with nowhere to go. I can't help but feel doomed._

* * *

><p><em>AN: More to follow, as always :)  
><em>


	4. Envy

_I own nothing to do with Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_I am slowly but surely becoming more and more disgruntled by the presence of that Weasley boy. They go everywhere together, which isn't an unusual case; it's the same as it has been the past seven school years. But she is different, and so am I. I find myself envious of their closeness, resentful when I hear them laughing together. I watch them trudge to the quidditch pitch to see Potter play from my window, their hands and bodies almost touching._

_They both feel for one another, and I hate it. I detest that I feel this way, but about Hermione Granger, I cannot lie. I'm allowing this feeling to take over, I'm allowing the images, the notions, the concepts._

_I have separated Hermione from Weasley in their transfiguration lessons, and stare menacingly into his eyes when I catch him glancing her way. He evidently loves the woman, but at this present time my mind cannot cope with such ideas. So instead I go to a place, where solitude and confinement has now become my best friend, to pretend that he doesn't exist._

_The first thing she does as she stands from her desk is search for him with her eyes; how I long for that look myself. As she walks her way down the classroom he joins her side, whispering into her ear. No doubt about my seating arrangement, asking why old McGonagall had decided to pick on them. Hermione smiles kindly, but appears to reply with nothing. As they exit through the door, Weasley turns to walk down the corridor; but she turns to me, smiling and mouthing a 'Thank you' with a nod. I merely stare like an old fool, as our eyes lock and I feel her connection toward me. I try to look away, but her hypnotising look has me._

_The quill slips through my hands as I recount this event, my palms becoming sweaty as they did before in that moment. I push aside that Weasley returns for her, tugging her by her books that cradle so gently in her arms. No, I cling on to that moment; it helps me to forget my rational thoughts of the two together._

_Surely he could not understand her; he is far too immature. He cannot feel the out of this universe, extraterrestrial energy that flows so elegantly through her into me._

_I must calm myself, my glass of wine and book are ready on hand, luckily..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: More?  
><em>


	5. Dream

_I still don't own any of these characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Last night I finally managed to sleep, only to be riddled with dream upon dream of Hermione Granger. It has been such a long time, ever so long since I experienced feelings of a carnal nature. I have forgotten the feeling of the rhythm of my hips, the sounds of the creaking bed. And yet, quite instantaneously, I have found myself desiring that with Hermione Granger._

_I dreamt of a world with her in my life, of everyday coming home to her. I would be hers, and she would be mine. She would look up to me, want for me, desire me. We would make love every evening, and I would get to look into those unfathomable eyes, those eyes that I have taken for granted for seven years. I would see that body, without clothing, and try my hardest not to scare her away with my foolishness. She would touch me, kiss me, hold me, and I would do anything for her._

_I woke with the sheets twisted up underneath me, my nightgown and mattress wet with sweat. I feel so lost and ashamed, yet elated and giddy all at once. I cannot continue to feel these things together; I fear it will be the end of me._

_I didn't sleep much after that._

* * *

><p><em>AN: More more?  
><em>


	6. Sadness

_I own nothing to do with Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_In the next week, Hogwarts is to be host to a grand and spectacular dance. Everyone in the area is to be invited, and those special in the wizarding world, such as members of The Ministry of Magic, will also be attending our celebration. As deputy headmistress I will be expected to uphold a standard of both student and school, ensuring everyone is well mannered and all are having a superb time. I shall greet most on their way through the Great Hall doors, and will be expected to stay as sober as a judge._

_However, the mere thought of trying to keep myself in tact at all times brings tears to my eyes. I fear I have weakened from the feelings I am experiencing, the effect that Hermione Granger is having upon me. I know she is attending the ball with Weasley – I overheard Rolanda gossiping in the staff common room. Excusing myself, I wept in my chamber for 3 hours. I'm desperately telling myself it is because she too wants to uphold the normality; everyone would expect her to go with the ginger haired boy. I would never have plucked up any form of courage to ask her myself, the main reason on my being a teacher, but also that just those thoughts send my head reeling into a dizziness of fear and excitement. The thought of how enticing she will look in a gown makes me feel electric, and I long for a day she will look at me much the same. She would have refused me, but only to keep everyone fooled; there is a pull between us, I feel it, and I can sense she does too. It's as if we float into another world, a whole different dimension different from this world._

_I feel so hurt and so angry. Jealousy is an evil thing, one sentiment I wish I did not harbour. It eats at my insides constantly; who is she with, what is she doing with them, is she having fun without me, is she thinking of me, is Weasley with her, and what about Potter, does he like her too, does she like him?_

_I try so, so hard to not think of such irrational and sporadic questions, feelings and emotions._

_But it just seems like I can't help it..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: hope it's ok.  
><em>


	7. Fantasy

_I own none of these characters!_

_(Here's the 'M' chapter guys!)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_This evening, I have never felt so alive in my whole entire life upon this earth. The dance was spectacular, the nights events successful. But there was to one thing I cannot keep my mind from, my chest still heaving from the sight._

_The party seemed to have died down by 12am, only Hogwarts faculty and students still lingering. It was hot, and with my thick velvet dress robe I became uncomfortable rather quickly. I stepped outside for a breath of cool air._

_The girl looked stunning in her light grey gown, lengthy and elegant, dipping low at the back. They sat, both her and Weasley, upon a fountain bathed in the moonlight. They kissed nervously, so gentle and unsure. Her soft lips caressed his with such talent and slowness, her eyes closed and her breast rising rhythmically. I hid myself behind a pillar and watched, unable to drag my eyes away from Hermione Granger._

_As the kiss progressed, she deepened it, taking the boy by surprise. Her tongue dragged slowly into his mouth, her hand catching the top of his head to avoid him pulling away. Her hand traced slowly up his thigh, rubbing him tantalisingly as his hand came to rest gently on her swollen breast. Even from a distance away, I could hear her panting through her nose, a rash beginning to form on her chest where her cleavage was poking out, ready to be groped clumsily by the boys hand. The pace quickened, as did my heart, and their kiss became frenzied, needy, lustful. She came to settle on his swelling bulge between his legs, and my arousal turned to jealousy as he groaned into her. But I looked back at the Hermione as she tilted her head back, allowing the boy to kiss her neck. So I instead imagined myself with her as she straddled the boy for a better leverage on the kiss._

_I moved ever closer, making sure I was not to be seen or heard. I made my way around the back of the fountain, from bush to bush, to be able to see Hermione's face contort as Weasley kissed his way across her breasts. A loud cheer came from within the hall which distracted them both from their duties. Evidently embarrassed, the woman released herself from Weasley's lap, holding out a hand as they both walked back to the castle together_

_I am still trembling with desire._

_No one has ever roused the beast from within me and I find myself desperate to be touched in a way I know no other can._

_I forgot the feeling of the tingling in my groin, the fire in my belly, the wanton need. The passion and despairing feeling to be held with a body so close to mine. I now remember the overriding power to moan, the shot of thunder that pulses through my body each time my back arches. I remember the aching of my chest as I try to breathe, the feeling of being wanted and of the lost inhibitions to perform sexual urges I would never even dream to speak aloud._

_I want her so desperately, to feel her hands roaming across my body. To undress me and untie my hair, to touch me in ways that will make me blush whenever I think about it afterward._

_I want her unknown and super natural loving, to do with me what she will and for me to pander to her ever command. My toes splay at the thought of her slender fingers working me, a moist feeling that has been so long ridden now seeping between my legs._

_Hermione Granger has reawakened me, and I am ready for her taking._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Water, anyone...  
><em>


	8. Obsession

_I own nothing to do with Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_It's been 3 days since I last spoke to Hermione Granger._

_5 hours since thoughts of her made me insane with lust._

_23 hours since I last looked into her eyes._

_2 minutes since I last thought of her._

_It's becoming apparent that my mind and Hermione are inseparable as I spend my days thinking, dreaming, wondering, lusting, questioning, fearing and loving the woman in question._

_I now need to have her with me._

_My eyes bore dully into the back of her head every breakfast, lunch and dinner time in the Great Hall. I don't eat, I don't drink, I don't even speak; I sit, I stare, I leave. Under my breath I rasp, begging her to kiss me and touch me the way she knows she can. Sometimes, I believe she can hear me calling to her._

_My mind has been poisoned with her._

_My seating plan has been made final; now Weasley sits alone at the back of the classroom so I can look at Hermione without distractions. I've taken to keeping her behind for five minutes after every class to avoid any misconduct between the two. I'd hate for Weasley to believe there could be something between them when myself and Hermione are so spiritually and physically compatible. My eyes become wide, heart beats maniacally, groin moistens as Hermione looks at me and asks why I have kept her back once again. I merely shake my head; her power is too much, she takes my vocal chords and voice box. _

_She leaves almost instantly if I haven't answered her, but those 30 seconds alone with her is all I need to make me survive for the next 7 days._

_I wonder every evening if I will get a knock at my door, sitting awake in my living room night after night so as not to miss her calling. I must allow her to come to me; I fear that I am not strong enough under her hold to be able to initiate anything. I entwine my fingers together, imagining Hermione's in my own. She smoothes the back of my hand with her thumb that sends a shiver from my spine to the tips of my toes. She looks unblinking into my eyes, but I am unable to hold her gaze. She runs her free hand through my hair, massaging my scalp with steady sureness. And there, on the sofa, she makes me hers._

_I pray for the day she will grace me with her loving. I know she will; it will just take time. This is how Hermione Granger works. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you are all enjoying this!  
><em>


	9. Heartbreak

_I own none of the characters!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_I am hollow._

_I have had my insides scooped out, then sewn back together._

_I am sure I am but a carcass._

_Speechless cannot compare to how I am feeling. I have been told, by Hermione Granger herself, that she contains no feelings toward me, not even that of a friend anymore._

_She came to my office last night, as I sat day dreaming of her. I was sure this would be it, the declaration of love and passion. I pushed myself onto my desk, wanting so much for her to take me right there._

_That look of horror, I will never forget._

_She began pacing the room, practically screaming at me. I asked her what I had done wrong, to not leave me and pleading that I would do anything to change for her. In disbelief she began to tell me that she wasn't mine, and I most certainly was not hers._

_I was her teacher._

_She was my student._

_And she left, with one look back of anger upon her reddened face. I called after her, and to my hearts delight she returned._

_Coming up to my face, I licked my lips in anticipation of the kiss to follow; the kiss I had dreamt of for 12 weeks. Instead, she spoke these words:_

**Leave me the hell alone.**

_And then she was gone._

_My chest aches from her words but also from the hurt I feel of missing her so. The tears that stream from my eyes are never ending, and I fear that they never will be. I still think of her in much the same way; I cannot lose that control she has over me. I was led to believe that she wanted me._

_My heart has been pulled from its strings as I sit in my packed up chamber. I am frightened and alone, the only thing to comfort me would be her. Broken and defeated, I am leaving for a life of loneliness away from any other living or dead soul possible._

_This way, I will be able to relive the extraterrestrial feeling I have experienced from Hermione Granger for these past 12 weeks, for the rest of my life._

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really hope you enjoyed :)  
><em>


End file.
